Complejos extraños
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Se recordaba constantemente que no era tan terrible, que —con algo de suerte— en algún lugar del planeta habría una persona incluso más bajita que él y sería víctima de burlas peores. Quién sabe, podría estar más cerca de lo que esperaba, por ejemplo, en la mesa de a lado. —GaLe & Riren.


¡Mi primer Crossover, ah! Yo jure y perjure que sería de OP x FT y resulto esto, prueba de cuanto amo a SnK… ¡y Rivaille! Cosa inspirada en la imagen de portada.

**Disclaimer aplicado:** Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama, Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**"COMPLEJOS EXTRAÑOS"****.**

El día que Rivaille juró _nunca_ volver a poner un pie en una sucia taberna repleta de gérmenes y polvo Hanji se rió por una semana entera y ni todas las intimidaciones del mundo bastaron para hacerla callar. Él aseguraba que hablaba en serio, y que lo mejor era optar seriedad a menos que deseara un par de patadas en el trasero.

Al menos eso fue suficiente para que ningún novato se burlara tan abiertamente como la mujer.

El problema llegó después, cuando en contra de su voluntad lo enviaron a uno de esos repugnantes lugares celebrando el cumpleaños de no sabía quién y pese a los golpes, ordenes y amenazas tuvo que entrar sin poder salir corriendo —Mikasa era la encargada de la seguridad—, buen momento escogía para no acosar a su hermano.

Entonces, como león enjaulado lo primero que capto su atención fue una mancha en el suelo de madera, a tan solo un par de pasos de él. Rivaille la observo como si fuese una de las maravillas del mundo.

Era una mancha taaaaaaan interesante, tenía forma de… ¡mancha!

Y como si una alerta de supervivencia se activara corrió a la cocina por un trapo y se fue a limpiarla, mascullando cosas respecto a que las manchas eran prueba del demonio y los bebedores de ahí unos completos cerdos imbéciles. De verdad, él no quería estar _ahí_, menos con _esos_ seres anti higiénicos. ¡Un jodido Titán cuidaba más su apariencia!

Lo que resultaba irónico, eran horribles, deformes y también unos retardados sin cerebro.

Últimamente Rivaille sentía que solo convivía con tipos así. Todos altos. Oh sí, porque ahí radicaba la principal razón de su disgusto a los bares… los borrachos eran enormes. ¡Qué va, pareciera que crecían como plantas al tomar alcohol sin escrúpulos!

Menos él. Un pobre desafortunado que se lamentaba por despreciar la leche de niño prácticamente todos los días. Maldita anatomía…

Se recordaba constantemente que no era _tan_ terrible, que —con algo de suerte— en algún lugar del planeta habría una persona incluso más bajita que él y seria víctima de burlas peores. Quién sabe, estaría más cerca de lo que esperaba, solo tal vez.

— ¡Sabía que no debimos seguir las indicaciones de esa extraña mujer! —Regañó con exageración una chica que recién entraba acompañada de un tipo —para variar— alto. Los hubiera ignorado como hacía con todos, pero al echarles un vistazo algo inusual lo hizo desistir.

La muchacha de cabellos —extrañamente— azules y con cuerpo menudo se veía pequeña, aunque era probable que influyera la distancia a la que se encontraba pero… cabía la mínima posibilidad de que no fuera así. ¿Pero era una niña, cierto?

Los niños siempre son enanos por naturaleza.

Solo para confirmar sus sospechas se acerco disimuladamente a la pareja que ya discutía por lo que parecía ser culpa del ¿guardaespaldas, novio, padre?

Usaba un lenguaje tan mundano que Rivaille comenzaba a replantearse su edad. Definitivamente no era una mocosa cualquiera, menos para plantarle cara al tío con apariencia intimidante que claramente decía con la mirada: te voy a matar… y no te va a gustar.

Nada que el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad no fuera capaz de vencer, claro y no es como si le entrara la vanidad de repente, pero no era estúpido, le gustaba ser apreciado en su trabajo.

— Oh, cierra la boca enana. Fuiste tú la que nos hizo retrasar y perder los caballos —acusó el desconocido.

— ¡Tú no dejabas de pelear con Natsu, y no me llames enana, Gajeel!

Rivaille entrecerró los ojos, corroborando sus dudas. El tal Gajeel uso la palabra prohibida —para con él— y no es que fuera de exageradas proporciones. La chica era de baja estatura.

¡Cómo él! ¡O incluso más!

No supo si sentirse aliviado u ofendido por su descubrimiento, se dedico a observarlos un rato más en silencio y a una distancia prudente. No podría estar completamente seguro sin pruebas, su experiencia de convivencia forzada con Hanji le dejo claro eso.

La duda era si acercarse casualmente, fingir que no sabía la hora, o qué. No le dio muchos rodeos, él no se comportaba así después de todo; simplemente se levanto del banco, fue a con ellos deteniéndose frente a una confundida muchacha y la observo de pies a cabeza sin pudor alguno. Sonrojándola.

— Am, ¿s-sucede algo?

— ¿Cuánto mides?

Contrariada por la pregunta parpadeo un par de veces.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cuánto mides? —Repitió con poca paciencia—, ¿más de 1,60 o menos? —La chica se quedo en blanco, exasperándolo. Vamos, era solo una cuestión sencilla, no le pedía la solución a la hambruna mundial o la respuesta de porque Jean no dejaba de mirarle el culo a Ackerman y le hablaba claro y conciso.

Transcurrieron uno, dos y tres segundos, y ninguno de los tres hablaba. Ya harto de ese silencio Rivaille la cogió de la cintura y la alzo para verla mejor desde otro ángulo.

— ¡Qué carajos crees que haces con la enana! —La mandíbula de Gajeel se desencajo y en señal de vergüenza la chica frunció el ceño.

No paso mucho para que sonriera con autosuficiencia y la volviera a bajar.

— Entonces mides menos… —comenzó.

— ¡N-no lo digas en voz alta! —Protestó ella—, es bochornoso…

— Sargento Rivaille —se presentó con formalidad.

— Un gusto, creo… me llamo Levy McGarden —sonrió nerviosa y continuó—. Rivaille-kun, por favor, no vuelvas a hacer algo así. Ya tengo suficiente con que Gajeel me llame enana, ¿sí?

Desinteresado se encogió de hombros, lo único que quería saber era su estatura, ni que la fuera a matar. Además ya nadie podría burlarse de él. Levy media siete centímetros menos. ¡Bendito el Dios en que no creía!

Un momento, ¿dijo Levy?

_Que mierda, se llama exactamente igual que yo y también es un hobbit_, pensó con disgusto, ignorando la curiosa mirada que le lanzaba la pareja.

Levy carraspeo por llamar su atención: — Bueno… y a todo esto, ¿por qué la curiosidad de mi estatura?

— Quería sentir lo mismo que los demás cuando están conmigo.

— Viéndote bien si que estas algo pequeño…

— ¡Gajeel, no digas esas cosas! —bufó irritado. Ya no tenía ninguna razón para hablarles y su escuadrón había comenzado las porras a… bueno, a alguien que se supone conocía. No iba a tolerar los insultos de un punk— Tranquilo, no habla en serio. A veces olvida para que sirve el cerebro —ignoró la protesta de su parte y rió—, creo que a tu pareja no le molestan esos detalles, suponiendo que no eres soltero.

— No, salgo con alguien —dudó en decir lo que quería pero lo dijo de todos modos—. ¿Cómo ustedes dos, cierto?

Al instante las mejillas de ambos se volvieron rojo fuego y comenzaron a balbucear incoherencias, negando su afirmación.

Sí, obviamente eran novios. O al menos compartían un sentimiento mutuo. Eran tan extraños…

— ¡Y por eso nunca saldría con alguien como él! —Terminó ella, después de una extensa y absurda explicación que no venia ni al caso. ¿Qué dijo, que se aprovechaba de su complexión para robarle besos desprevenidamente? Era algo parecido.

— Realmente a mi no me incumben sus asuntos amorosos —dijo Rivaille cortante.

— C-cierto, pero tú preguntaste —_Touché_—; y a todo esto, ¿Dónde está ella? Me gustaría conocerla.

— ¿Ella? —Inquirió desubicado, Levy asintió con efusividad.

— ¡Tu novia! Muchas de estas personas traen el mismo uniforme que tú, ¿debe andar por aquí, no?

— Es una enana más pequeña que tú, probablemente —comentó con burla Gajeel. Ambos lo fulminaron con la mirada haciéndolo callar.

¿Quién dijo que las personas pequeñas no son aterradoras? Por favor, mentira más enorme que esa no existía.

— En realidad yo soy…

— ¡Señor, ya inicio el banquete por el cumpleaños de Armin! , ¿Quiere que le traiga una rebanada de pastel? —Masajeó su sien al reconocer _esa _voz. ¿Cómo es que siempre lo encontraba en el momento oportuno? Consideraba seriamente que le hubiera colocado mientras dormía un chip para rastrearlo.

— Quita esa sonrisa de imbécil Eren.

— S-sí señor —asintió y acató su orden, más o menos. Lo de imbécil enamorado lo traía siempre en su presencia, la sonrisa era un _bonus_ extra, por así decirlo.

Al notar la confusión en la cara de sus "conocidos" se hizo a un lado y empujo a Eren hacia adelante, aprovechando de paso tocarlo un poco.

— Hola, ¿son amigos del Sargento? —Preguntó curioso. Asintieron—. Soy Eren, Eren Jaeger.

— Levy, él es —mientras más apresuraran las cosas mejor. Aquello siempre resultaba de lo más incómodo.

— ¿Uh?

— Mi pareja —aclaró carraspeando un poco. Tanto Levy como Gajeel tenían los ojos fuera de sus orbitas—,… soy homosexual.

Silencio; un tortuoso y eterno silencio de su parte ante la revelación de una verdad realmente insignificante y sin importancia. ¿Qué nunca compartieron el mismo aire con un gay o qué?, ¿de qué mundo venían esos dos?

— Señor… ¿q-quiere el pastel o no…? —Eren agachó la cabeza, igualmente apenado y tuvo el _incorrecto_ impulso de abrazarlo de tan lindo que lucia.

En su lugar lo pateo de regreso con sus amigos y camaradas y se despidió con un sutil gesto de Levy y el otro, deseándoles una buena velada e insultando a Eren en el camino.

Al final todo termino… de un modo aceptable. Rivaille confirmo que no era el enano más enano del jodidamente enorme universo, probo el pastel que Eren amablemente superviso —para revisar que el pastelero se lavara las manos cada tres minutos—, y ambos durmieron abrazados frente a la chimenea —también limpia— finalizada una buena sesión de cariño prematrimonial —ósea sexo.

Por otro lado, Levy y Gajeel tuvieron una laguna mental de la que pactaron no hablar nunca, pensando que las personas pequeñas variaban de gustos a gustos.

Menos mal que no le preguntaron su edad a Rivaille, que entonces si les daba un infarto.

**#End**

* * *

El yaoi pedófilo del Sargento la lleva (?) XDDDD es increíble que luzca tan joven, aunque si tuviera ochenta años lo continuaría emparejando con Eren y Mikasa sin importar qué XD ah bueno, perdonen mi intento de humor barato en el one shot –si es que alguien leyó esto– ah.

¿Review?


End file.
